A Christmas Tale
by Maikyuc
Summary: Todos aman la navidad...excepto dos millonarios que son gruñones, excéntricos y no han pasado nunca una fiesta familiar tranquila. Lo que no saben es que serán ayudados por tres Super Amigos que trataran de hacer sus fiestas inolvidables... quieran o no ;) ...


**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

**CAPITULO 1**

La cafetería lucia mas solitaria de lo normal, ya la mayoría de los súper héroes habían sido retirados a sus misiones o a sus casas, y es que se acercaba esa fecha en que todos se ponían por demás sentimentales, la navidad.

Estaban sentados comiendo la comida que les daban en la atalaya, Clark frente a Bruce discutiendo sobre misiones y algunas cosas pendientes que quedaban por hacer, y aunque Bruce no era el más platicador el mundo comparado con el pensativo Superman parecía que hablaba hasta por los codos.

-perdona si te aburro con estos detalles Kal—le dijo Bruce mientras bebía el contenido de su vaso, sacando a superman de sus pensamientos

-no, para nada, perdona tu… solo andaba distraído, tu sabes—se excuso

-eso pude notarlo ¿y qué es eso tan importante que tienes en mente?—pregunto Bruce curioso

-la navidad—dijo Clark y Bruce torno su cara en una mueca

-¿no iras a empezar tu también verdad?—dijo un poco fastidiado Bruce

-¿pero qué dices?, es la época más divertida del año—dijo Clark un tanto emocionado

-¿Qué es divertido?—pregunto alguien colándose a la plática, Bruce le miro un poco hastiado y luego miro a Clark con esa expresión que decía "dile tu"

-la navidad—dijo Clark a su amigo Oliver, alias Green Arrow

-viejo no estoy tan seguro de lo que dices—dijo Flecha verde sentándose al lado de Clark y logrando que este lo mirara un poco incrédulo y sorprendido

-¿bromeas cierto?—dijo Clark—¿Qué estarás de lado de el?—dijo señalando a Bruce—digo se que se imitan mutuamente en muchas cosas, pero en esto también, vaya es el colmo—ambos enmascarados se miraron ofendidos por el comentario

-hey un momento yo no le copio a Batman—dijo ofendido flecha verde—más bien es cosa de que el me copia a mi…bueno eso no importa lo que importa aquí es que la navidad no es tan divertida como parece—

-vamos chicos, la comida, los regalos, el reunir a toda la familia alrededor de la mesa—explico Clark tratando de convencerlos

-diferiré contigo superman, seguro no has participado en una reunión navideña de la familia Wayne—dijo Batman lúgubremente

-y desde que Roy se fue de casa es cada vez más difícil hacerlo venir a cenar y cuando viene ¡Cielos siempre terminamos enemistados por algo!—explico Oliver

-de verdad que les hace falta una buena inyección de espíritu navideño—dijo una sombra roja que llego y se sentó junto a Bruce—anda chicos es divertido, o al menos se supone que debería serlo—

-veo que estas del lado de Clark—dijo Bruce

-¿y cómo no estarlo? Si la navidad es terriblemente divertida, solo tienen que verle el lado bueno—dijo Flash mientras se tocaba la barbilla de modo pensativo—bueno… mmm—miro a Bruce luego a Oliver

-dilo de una buena vez—le espeto Bruce un poco agresivo

-¡ustedes necesitan una intervención!—dijo emocionado

-¿de qué rayos hablas?—dijo Bruce

-fácil, les haremos una intervención navideña para cambiar su modo de pensar—dijo Barry alegremente

-¿Haremos? Me suena a manada—dijo Oliver

-haremos—dijo poniéndose de pie y pasando a velocidad Flash al lado de superman—nosotros le ayudaremos a amar la navidad—dijo mientras abrazaba a clark por el hombro y lo hacía ponerse de pie

-sabes… no creo que sea muy buena idea—dijo Superman no muy convencido de lo que decía Barry

-anda podemos hacerlo, con tu concepto de familia feliz y mi concepto de diversión llevaremos a los Batman y a los Arrow directo a villa "navidad Feliz"—dijo Barry alegre mientras hacía señas en el aire con las manos

-suena más tonto de lo que pensé—dijo Bruce no muy convencido de lo que Barry decía

-eso es definitivo—dijo Oliver

-¿ves? Ni siquiera lo intentarían—dijo Superman a Barry la verdad era que también a él le sonaba como una idea estúpida

-vamos, vamos, no seas pesimista tú también mi querido Clark—dijo mientras le daba unas palmadas en el hombro—todos recibirán ayuda del espíritu de la navidad—comento sonriente mientras que sus amigos agacharon la cabeza rendidos.

¿Ayuda? ¿Con qué?- intervino a espaldas de Superman una voz que todos ellos conocían de memoria.

-Diana!- exclamó Flash completamente aliviado- que bueno que llegas. Estos Grinch no aceptan que les ayudemos a ver el lado divertido de la navidad. Dicen que no les gusta- se quejó, pasándole un brazo por los hombros a la superheroína.

Flash era el único que tenía la osadía de acercarse con tanta familiaridad a Wonder Woman, y eso que ella tan sólo se lo permitía porque era plenamente consciente de que Barry estaba felizmente casado. Jamás se le ocurriría mirar a alguien que no fuese su esposa.

-¿La navidad no divertida?- vaya que eso le resultaba difícil de creer. La navidad le parecía una de las festividades más divertidas de la Tierra!- La navidad es para estar con tu familia y agradecer por todos y todo lo que tenemos-argumentó- Además, a mí me parece muy buena idea que festejemos la navidad juntos-

Batman tenía una expresión de terror como si le acabasen de comunicar que el Joker había sido elegido nuevo líder de la Liga y que su primera orden para él era despedir a todos los Robins y suplantarlos por el pingüino y Riddler.

Sorpresivamente, antes de que el Caballero de la Noche pudiese decir algo, Oliver replicó.

-Jajaja, eso no lo creo. Yo…-

-¡Oliver Jonas Queen!- irrumpió Black Canary furiosa- Tu horrible celular no dejaba de sonar-

-¿Pretty Bird? Pero sí lo tengo aquí conmigo- se defendió mientras le mostraba su teléfono, completamente apenado de haber sido interrumpido en su discurso de "hombre firme y maduro que decide por sí mismo cómo pasar su tiempo libre".

-No ese- contestó ella, sacando el aparato del bolsillo de su chaqueta negra- El de civil- le arrojó el molesto celular, que en efecto comenzó a sonar otra vez.

-¿Quién es, quién es?- curioseaba Flash, asomándose un poco por encima del arquero.

Oliver frunció el ceño al leer "Star City Police Department" en el identificador.

-No seas metiche- fue lo único que respondió, mientras corría a uno de los zeta tubes, malcambiándose de su uniforme en el camino.

Sus "queridos amigos" corrieron tras él al siguiente tubo, más que intrigados por saber qué pasaba.

"No soy metiche, tan sólo quiero saber si es de relevancia para la Liga", se repetía Batman mentalmente.

Y aunque no era precisamente relevante para la Liga, sí que era interesante. Incluso Superman (ahora con su ropa de Clark Kent) sacó su cámara de reportero y tomó múltiples fotografías mientras una oficial de policía inspeccionaba a Roy Harper, quien tenía ambas manos contra la pared mientras la mujer buscaba afanosamente.

-¡Oye, sin fotografías!- reclamó el joven, moviendo la cabeza para descubrir quién era el imbécil invadiendo su "privacidad"… o al menos lo más cercano a privacidad que se pudiese tener en la entrada de la estación de policía de Star City.

-¡Vista en la pared!- rugió la frustrada mujer, no encontrando lo que con tanto esmero buscaba.

Oliver se dirigió penosamente hasta ellos, ignorando el flash de la cámara de Superman y el rostro rojo de ira de Black Canary. Ya sabía lo que venía… "Te dije que era muy joven para andar por ahí solo, Oliver, ¿pero me escuchaste? Nooooooo".

-Oliver Queen- se presentó con la oficial, tratando de portar la mayor dignidad posible mientras escuchaba a Barry decir "Hey, Clark, yo quiero copias! Jajaja, momento épico en la familia Arrow!"

La mujer lo miró desaprobatoriamente, de tal manera que le recordó perfectamente a Diana y Dinah juntas.

-¿Este hooligan es suyo?- inquirió, señalando a Roy con un leve pero molesto gesto de cabeza.

Roy apenas iba a contestar "Ya no" por él, pero Oliver se adelantó.

-Si contesto que no, ¿entonces qué pasa?- preguntó para asustar al muchacho, no lucía para nada arrepentido, fuera lo que fuera que hubiese hecho.

-Según su ID el barbaján tiene tan sólo 16 años-

-Casi 17- la corrigió él groseramente.

-Como sea, se va a la correccional- continuó ella con una sonrisa.

Roy abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Acaso esa oficial acababa de decir La correccional?

Oliver disfrutó por unos instantes del miedo del joven antes de hablar nuevamente.

-Es mi hijo- admitió- ¿Por qué?-

Ahora fue el turno de la oficial de indignarse.

-Pues semejante padre que es usted-

Oliver sintió otro condenado Flash de la cámara de Clark, junto con la voz de Dinah "De esa quiero una copia, Clark. La pondré en un marco que diga 'Te lo dije'"

-El joven alega que vive solo-

-Eso es reciente- trató de defenderse Oliver.

-El punto es que lo encontramos en un parque con estos- le mostró unos "cigarrilos" un tanto no legales.

Oliver puso los ojos en blanco, mientras la oficial le hacía una seña a un compañero.

-Vigila a este que no se vaya en lo que llevo al señor a que hable con el jefe-

Así Roy conservó su libertad bajo la condición de regresar a vivir con sus tutores legales y con visitas cada dos semanas de una trabajadora social. Además de no poder dejar la vivienda si no iba con su tutor o un mayor de edad autorizado por éste.

Mientras los dos arqueros caminaban fuera de la estación inmersos en un vergonzoso silencio (Roy porque según él ya estaba grande para que lo obligaran a hacer eso y Oliver porque seguramente correría la noticia de que Oliver Queen, gran millonario de Star City no podía ni vigilar a un crío), la Liga iba un par de metros atrás, riendo al ver de nuevo las fotos.

Una vez que se acercaron más al zeta tuve, Oliver se detuvo y extendió la mano frente a Roy.

-Dámelos- ordenó de malas.

-No tenía nada más que los cigarrillos- se indignó él, pero Arrow frunció aún más el ceño.

Roy le devolvió la mirada desafiante, pero al cabo de un rato rodó los ojos y le escupió un par de píldoras en la mano.

Oliver apenas estaba perplejo, procesando lo asqueroso de la situación cuando sintió otro flash ¡e incluso una leve risa de Batman!

-La señorita no me buscó bajo la lengua- se encogió de hombros el muchacho, con una descarada y vengativa sonrisa malvada en el rostro.

Bruce regreso a la mansión estaba bastante agotado no solo por el trabajo, sino que Barry se había obsesionado con hacerles sentir la navidad y había estado insistiendo hasta el fastidio, tuvieron que aceptar todos solo para que dejara de hablar y de insistir, eso había sido la parte fácil lo difícil para Bruce comenzaba al entrar a casa. Se introdujo en la mansión Wayne entrando por la Baticueva, cuando salio sin el traje de Batman se topó con una escena típica de su vida cuando no estaba de superhéroe, sus cuatro retoños persiguiéndose y tirándose golpes y jaloneos

-buenas noches señor—dijo Alfred al recibir a Bruno—¿desea una taza de té? O ¿prefiere unas aspirinas? Quizás… ¿un arma paralizante?—dijo con sarcasmo

-Jason suéltalo de una vez—repetía Dick mientras forcejeaba con su hermano—están peleando por una niñería—

-¡Cierra la boca Dick! Este enano no tenia por que meterse a mi habitación a hurgar entre mis cosas—dijo Jason enojado

-lo hice solo porque me aburrí de las de Drake—dijo Damián retador mientras intentaba golpear en el rostro a Jason a la vez que Time le jalaba por detrás de la playera—joder ¡suéltame Drake!—

-yo también te dare una lección mocoso engreído—dijo Tim mientras se unia a la pelea

-¡quítate de aquí reemplazo del demonio! ¡esto no te incumbe!—le grito Jason mientras le daba un gran empujón

Estaban tan metidos en su discusión sin sentido que ni se percataron de que su padre había llegado y les miraba desde la entrada de la habitación, Dick se colocaba entre Tim y Damián, Jason lo hacía a un lado Tim golpeaba a Jason y Damián a Tim… la secuencia variaba, pero el resultado era el mismo en cierta forma Bruce se sintió orgulloso por la forma en que sus vástagos se movían con tanta agilidad, años de entrenamiento al menos no habían sido en vano.

-si me disculpa señor, disfruto tanto como cualquiera ver que los cachorros pelear en Natgeo, pero es necesario hacer notar que la "cebra" se enfría—dijo Alfred con su acido humor

-lo se Alfred, sírvela y cúbrela un momento en cuanto solo deje a uno con vida iré a cenar—contesto Bruce de la misma manera y se acercó unos pasos a sus hijos—buenas noches…-dijo fríamente, quien hubiera visto la escena habría muerto de la envidia, no levanto la voz o hizo escándalos solo saludo, unas palabras simples le bastaban a Bruce, sin duda su método de crianza tenía sus ventajas

-Buenas noches…-contestaron los cuatro mientras se ponían de pie y sacudían sus ropas

-bienvenido Bruce… temprano hoy ¿verdad?—dijo Dick como no queriendo la cosa

-silencio—le exigió Bruce y Dick no dijo nada mas

-te pillaron pequeño lame botas—dijo Jason tan burlón como pudo

-tu también guarda silencio, que estoy casi seguro que eres el que inicio esto—dijo bruce a su segundo hijo

-fue Damián—dijo Tim a modo de acuse

-maldición Drake eres un llorón ¿Qué no puedes mantener tu bocota cerrada soplón?—recrimino el menor de los cuatro—tt eres una nena llorona—Jason rio ante el comentario y Dick lo desaprobó con la mirada

-¡Basta!—dijo bruce levantando un poco la voz—al comedor todos ahora, tengo algo que decirles—los cinco salieron de la habitación.

La cena trascurrió bastante tranquila al menos los primeros minutos, los cinco sentados alrededor de la mesa compartiéndolos alimentos como gente civilizada, nadie se atrevía a preguntar ni decir nada.

-ya comienzan las vacaciones de invierno—dijo Bruce y todos le miraron extrañados

-comienzan mañana—dijo Dick—en una semana será noche buena—

-¿ y eso que es?—dijo Damián sin dejar de comer

-no hables con la boca llena—le corrigió Bruce, Damián solo hizo ese clásico sonido que le caracteriza "tt"

-según el calendario de la religión cristiana marca el nacimiento de la figura en la cual se basan sus creencias—dijo Tim lo mas científicamente posible, Damián le miro con esa cara que dices "eres un nerd"

-es un pretexto barato que la gente pone para gastar dinero y comer de mas durante la cena—dijo Jason

-esa idea es más mezquina que la que dijo Tim—comento Dick cruzándose de brazos—esta navidad será la primera de Damián, deberíamos tratar de hacerla especial, no de enseñarle concepto erróneos acerca de la misma—

-ya que lo mencionan… no es mala idea—dijo Bruce, todos se le quedaron mirando con sorpresa

-perdón ¿oí bien?—dijo Jason mientras se limpiaba el interior de la oreja con su servilleta—tú quieres que Damián aprenda lo que es navidad… ¿no?—Bruce asintió—perfecto dame tu tarjeta de crédito y al enano una tarde y yo le enseño—todos le miraron con desconfianza

-hablo en serio…-dijo Bruce y era cierto todos sabían que Bruce no bromeaba pero no estaban seguros de a qué se refería con exactitud—esta navidad la pasaremos con la familia—

-así la pasamos cada año—dijo Tim interrumpiéndole

-déjenme terminar… con la familia y los amigos—dijo Bruce se reclino en su asiento y les soltó la buena noticia—esta navidad vendrán visitas a casa—todos se quedaron boquiabiertos—mañana llegaran algunos conocidos de todos ustedes para pasar las fiestas en la mansión—

-Yo no tengo amigos- argumentó Jason cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y Kory y Roy?- replicó Dick. La verdad es que ya sabía que Jason tenía amigos, incluso además de ellos dos pero le gustaba molestarlo y quería una excusa.

-Bien, sí tengo amigos pero no quiero que vengan- se quejó- eso significa que tendría que bañarme.

-Uhg- Tim hizo una mueca de asco y se alejó un poco de él.

Damian le siguió la corriente a Tim por primera vez en mucho tiempo e hizo ademán de taparse la nariz.

-Todd, eres más repugnante de lo que tienes fama-

Bruce puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué nadie en esa familia lo dejaba terminar de hablar? Ya hasta estaban peleando de nuevo.

-¿Sí, engendro? Pues eso no fue lo que dijo tu madre cuando...-

-¡JASON!- le gritó Bruce, totalmente estupefacto de que Jason fuese a traer ese tema a la mesa.

el joven en cuestión tan sólo se encogió de hombros y devolvió su atención a la comida.

-...yo sólo decía, ya sabes, en caso de que alguien tuviese curiosidad-

-Uy, sí, Jason, porque todos sentimos una curiosidad tremenda acerca de tu patética vida amorosa- se mofó Dick, rodando los ojos.

-Menos patética que la tuya de seguro, DICK- se defendió- ¿Ya sabe Bruce que Barbara y Starfire te dejaron porque salías con las dos al mismo tiempo?-

Bruce abrió mucho los ojos. Y él que creía que los había criado mejor.

A DICK, por su parte, ganas no le faltaban para lanzarse con tenedor en mano a la yugular de Red Hood. ¡¿Por qué tenía que andar divulgando lo que no le interesaba?!

-¡RICHARD JOHN GRAYSON WAYNE!- exclamó colérico- ¡Los caballeros respetan a las damas, ¿En qué estabas pensando?! Te crié mejor que eso, joven-

-Lo sé- admitió avergonzado. La verdad es que había sido muy estúpido al hacer lo que había hecho. Ahora ambas se negaban siquiera a dirigirle la palabra, incluso Zatanna se había enojado con él.

-Pareciera que Tim y Alfred son los únicos decentes en esta familia- le siguió reprendiendo Bruce.

-¿Y yo qué, Padre?- le recriminó Damian.

Bruce no encontraba la manera de decirle a Damian que él era un pequeño tirano y que todavía le faltaba aprender cómo tratar apropiadamente a los demás, especialmente las mujeres, así que decidió omitir su sentido de honestidad.

-Tú también, Damian-

-Tú también eres decente, Bruce- señaló Tim.

Bruce sonrió. Tim siempre era tan educado y tranquilo y estudioso... Si todos fueran así la vida en la Mansión sería otra cosa.

-Pff... Lamebotas- musitó Jason, jugando con su tenedor y su cuchillo, pretendiendo que el tenedor era una persona y la apuñalaba pasando el cuchillo por las los dientes del cubierto mientras hacía voces de "Ahh!, No, no me mates" y "Sí, te mataré muahahaha" y "No!".

Damian miró a Jason con aires de superioridad, pero al final desvió su atención a Tim, dirigiéndole una mirada aun peor.

-Todd tendrá una mente retrógrada e infantil- comenzó.

-¡Oye!- reclamó Jason, dejando las figuras de acción... digo, los cubiertos, en la mesa.

-Pero dice la verdad. Eres un adulador, Drake-

-¡Damian!- le regañó Bruce, perdiendo la paciencia porque nadie parecía querer escuchar el resto de su noticia navideña, es decir, él mismo admitía que se había salido un poco de contexto, pero aún así...

-¡Y tú eres un demonio malcriado!-

Dick estaba feliz, al menos su "traspié" ya no era el centro de atención.

-es lindo que la familia se reúna para cenar—dijo Bruce con bastante sarcasmo cuando vio que Tim y Damian comenzaba con la guerra de agresiones verbales-¡Basta los dos!—

Dijo Bruce bastante enojado—estoy tratando de decirles algo bastante serio y ustedes se dedican a ventilar su vida sentimental y lanzarse agresiones a diestra y siniestra—

-lo siento Bruce pero ¿a poco no es interesante el dato sobre las relaciones de de Dickie—dijo Jason burlón.

-venga entonces hablemos Jayjay, que te parece si le explicas a papa sobre las pastillas que hay bajo tu cama—Jason puso mala cara y soltó sus cubiertos

-no se de que hablas—dijo mientras tomaba de nuevos sus cubiertos y jugaba de nuevo con ellos como si fueran títeres "oh me matas Jason"…repetía sin cesar moviendo su tenedor

-ya sabes las que le guardas a Roy…-Bruce le miro curioso y un poco enojado ¿serian aquellas que Roy le entrego a Oliver cuando salieron de la estación de policia?—pero según entiendo siempre regresan incompletas—

-¡cierra la boca fenómeno de circo!—le grito Jason

-¡Wow! Felicidades padre… tu hijo es drogadicto—dijo Damián con sarcasmo

-¿hablas de ti o de Jason?—pregunto Tim un poco burlon

-maldicion Drake nadie te metió e esto, y claro que me refiero al idiota de Jason—dijo Damián agresivo

-¡con un demonio que me dejen en paz!—exigió el aludido—yo no me drogo y no tengo pastillas bajo mi cama—

-entonces las pusiste tras el poster de U2 que tienes en la pared—dijo Dick burlón, era realmente revelador, que tantos secretos sucios podían saber uno del otro, definitivamente Bruce deseaba haber tenido un hermano para poder entender esa relación tan extraña que se cargaban sus retoños.

Sin darse cuenta se perdió en sus cavilaciones y no reacciono hasta que el timbre y Alfred abriendo la puerta le sacaron de sus pensamientos

-vuelvo en un momento—dijo poniéndose de pie—vuelvo en un momento… y nada de intentos de homicidio entre ustedes mientras atiendo a quien haya venido—exigió con sarcasmo, todos se miraron con furia dispuestos a atacarse usando los cuchillos y tenedores.

-Amo Bruce, le buscan—dijo Alfred mientras se hacia un lado para dejar entrar al visitante, una ráfaga de aire entro sorpresivamente la mansión

-¡feliz navidad Bruce!—le dijo la alegre voz de Barry que se había metido a toda prisa a la mansión

-¿Barry?—le dijo Bruce un poco descolocado-¿Qué no se supone que vendrías hasta mañana?—

-lo discutimos en casa, Iris tendría que salir de viaje a cubrir un evento de no sé que en no sé donde, así que fue un buen pretexto para salir antes y…-explicaba Flash

-¿y cenar con nosotros?—dijo Bruce mirándolo con algo de desapruebo

-si bueno… pero además los chicos pensaron que era buena idea—dicha esta frase dos ráfagas mas entraron en la mansión.

-buenas noches Sr. Wayne—dijeron a coro Bart y Wally que cargaban con ellos unas pesadas maletas—gracias por invitarnos a su casa—

-Barry…-le dijo Bruce tratando de disimular su descontento.

-bueno… em ¿no pretendías que los dejara solos en navidad o sí?—dijo sonriente, Bruce bufo y asintió

-Alfred…-dijo llamando al mayordomo el cual cerró la puerta

-si me disculpa señor pondré mas platos en la mesa—dijo el mayordomo y comenzó a caminar con rumbo a la cocina—y meteré mas comida en el horno…aunque creo que ya se nos han gastado las reces para hoy—

Barry sonrió-¿llegamos en buen momento verdad?—dijo feliz frotándose las manos

-si algo asi—dijo Bruce—por qué no llevan las maletas a la sala de estar un momento—indico Batman a los chicos Flash mientras le hacia una seña a Barry—al menos con su presencia podre tener una cena tranquila—ambos adultos llegaron al comedor, al entrar Barry sonrió y Bruce se llevo una mano al rostro, sus cuatro pequeños se hallaban en una batalla campal donde los golpes y utensilios volaban por los aires, incluso Dick y Jason se atacaban usando los cuchillos y tenedores mientras Damián y Tim se sacudían sobre la mesa-¡Maldición!—dijo mientras caminaba a ellos-¡compórtense tenemos visitas!—los chicos hicieron un alto en sus actividades y miraron a Barry

-Buenas noches señor Allen—dijeron a coro para luego continuar con sus conflictos

-paren de una vez ¿que pensaran las visitas?—dijo Bruce,

-no te preocupes por nosotros—dijo Barry sonriente—mejor preocúpate por las visitas de Youtube—dijo mientras le apuntaba con su celular—¿lo tienen chicos?—su sobrino y nieto grababan también todo desde diferentes ángulos

-no es gracioso—dijo Bruce mirándolo con ganas de matarlo, al ver todo esto los chicos Wayne se pusieron de pie volviendo a sus posturas de niños buenos.

-¡Hey Dick!—dijo Wally poniéndose entre él y su hermano—pasaremos navidades con ustedes—

-vaya ¿ustedes son los invitados?—dijo Dick bastante animado

-que gusto—dijo con sarcasmo Jason mirándolo con desconfianza

-yo también vine—dijo Bart apareciendo detrás de Tim

-pude notarlo…seguro te estás poniendo lento—le dijo en son de Broma, Damián chasqueo la lengua

-¡oh si ¡ perdona Damián no te salude—dijo mientras comenzaba a revolverle el pelo—¿Cómo estás?—

-suéltame Allen o te cortare la mano—expreso el más joven de los Wayne

-comienzo a pensar que esto no será tan buena idea—dijo Bruce a Barry

-ten un poco de Fe amigo, haremos un milagro de navidad, te lo aseguro—dijo Flash mientras daba unas palmadas en la espalda de Batman, nuevamente el timbre sonó en la mansión—hablando de milagros—Barry corrió a toda prisa hacia le entrada

-ya era hora Barry—dijo Diana mientras le entregaba su abrigo-deberías saber que no debes hacer esperar a una dama—

-Hola Bruce—el mencionado que caminaba hacia el vestíbulo le miro sorprendido—Barry dijo que no podías esperar a que todos estuviéramos reunidos…dijo que tu insististe en que llegáramos esta misma noche—dijo mientras hacia una indicación a Dona y Casandra que le acercaron sus maletas.

-¿Qué Barry dijo que?—Diana le miro un poco extrañada, Bruce decidió retractar sus palabras—es decir, si claro eres bienvenida lo sabes—el Wayne miro enojado a Barry quien sonreía triunfal—pasen Diana, estábamos por cenar—

-excelente, traemos un poco de hambre—dijo Diana—por cierto Barry no cierres la puerta, acaban de llegar los Kent—dijo diana haciendo una seña

-¡¿Los kent?!—exclamo Bruce un poco alarmado

-todos nosotros… muy amable de tu parte invitarnos Bruce—dijo Clark mientras entraba con Lois seguido de sus padres, su hijo adoptivo Chris, Kara y Conner que cargaba todas las maletas

-Maldición Clark no soy una mula de carga—dijo Conner mal humorado

-claro que no las mulas no se quejan tanto como tu—dijo Kara burlona-¡Donna!—exclamo feliz al ver a su amiga en la mansión y dirigiéndose a hacia ella, cuando vio entrar a todas esas personas más Bruce se acerco a Barry tan disimulado como pudo y lo tomo por la parte de atrás del cuello

-eres un "gran amigo"—dijo apretando los dientes y sonriendo a la vez—tengo unas ganas de …-dijo Bruce cuando una figura mayor se acerco a el

-Bruce cariño—le dijo Martha Kent—eres tan amable de invitarnos a pasar las fiestas con ustedes—te he traído un postre casero—dijo mientras indicaba a Jhonatan que cargaba lo que parecía ser unas tartas—aunque ya nos e si alcance para todos—

-y eso que aun falta gente—dijo Barry y sintió como le apretaban el cuello—Br…Bruce me lastimas—

-tranquilo hombre murciélago—dijo Clark mientras se acercaba a ambos súper héroes—según se son los últimos—dijo el hombre de acero

-déjame adivinar—dijo Bruce y busco en la bolsa de su pantalón su celular, marcando un numero y alejándose un poco del grupo de invitados que charlaba animadamente y que ahora incluía a sus hijos y los Allen.

-¿Hola?—sonó una voz conocida al otro lado de la línea

-Ollie—le dijo Bruce

-Bruce…estaba por llamarte, voy con algo de retraso porque tuve que amordazar a cierto pelirrojo que no quería cooperar, pero…-

-Escúchame Oliver…-Bruce interrumpió al súper héroe, no podía creer que además de todos los ya presentes los Arrow iban en camino, suspiro con resignación y continuo hablando con su amigo—ya que vienes para acá ¿podrías pasar por unas pizzas? Temo que harán falta para alimentar a todos…-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

bueno chicos y chicas en el espiritu de las fiestas les dejo (amos) una historia nueva de la familia Batman, co-escrita con mi amigo konohaflameninja, esperamos les guste, dejen sus reviews y Pm seran bienvenidos!

saludos

see ya!


End file.
